Reading into the Future
by J.A. Hastings
Summary: It's Christmas in Grimmauld Place, everyone has gathered to celebrate it, but all of a sudden, a book called Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince lands on Ron's head! And that's not all, it has a note from the future!


**A/N: So, I love this stories, and there aren't many stories of the characters reading the Half-Blood Prince, and since it's my favourite book... Well, J.K. Rowling will be in bold, and mine will be normal. Here it comes:**

_**Harry awoke on Christmas morning to find a stack of presents at the foot of his bed and Ron already halfway through opening his own, rather larger, pile.**_

_**"Good haul this year," he informed Harry through a cloud of paper. "Thanks for the Broom Compass, it's excellent; beats Hermione's - she got me a homework planner–"**_

Suddenly, Ron's voice was cut off by something landing on his head.

"Ouch! That bloody hurt!" He said rubbing the top of his head. Harry went over, and took the book in his hands while Ron whined.

The door opened and Hermione entered looking rather alarmed. "Are you ok? Why did Ron yell?" Then she noticed the book Harry was staring at, completely bewildered, and yelped. Ron jumped about a feet in the air at her scream, and raised his head frowning.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! What in the name of Merlin's pants-?"

"We have to take this downstairs." Hermione said looking scared. Harry couldn't blame her; the book had freaked him out as well. It had his name, and _The Half-Blood Prince _written next to it on the cover. Trying to keep up with Hermione as she ran to the kitchen, Harry and Ron followed her closely, wondering what she was up to.

As they entered the kitchen, the smell of Blueberry muffins filled their nostrils, and their hunger made them forget about the book; it wasn't until Hermione's voice startled them, that they remembered the main reason why they had come down.

"...and Harry had it in his hands! I don't know how it happened, I wasn't there, you should ask them, they must know! And I think this might be dang-"

"Hermione, calm down!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Harry! Ron! Come here please!"

They told Mrs. and Mr. Weasley what had happened, and decided to talk to Dumbledore.

While they crowded by the fireplace, Sirius and the twins made their entrance. Sirius grinned at Harry who grinned back.

"Merry Christmas, Harry!"

"Merry Christmas to you too, Sirius."

"What is the whole fuss about?" Fred asked glancing at their parents as the two of them disappeared into the green flames and out of sight.

"Is everyone alright?" George said.

"Yes... it's just... this book." Ron signed the book. The twins looked at each other and smirked evilly. In a second, they had taken the book and were opening it.

"There's a note!"

"What?"

In that moment Dumbledore stepped in the room, accompanied by Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, who glared at their sons.

"Harry, is it true that book fell out of nowhere?"

Harry nodded, forgetting he was mad at the headmaster, and explaining everything again. Dumbledore looked thoughtful, then looked at the twins.

"Could you give me the book for a second, please?"

The twins gave it to him, and he opened the first page. Indeed, there was a note attached to it. Dumbledore read it out loud.

_Dear everyone,_

_This book contains information from the future, therefore, if you haven't guessed yet, we want you to read it, to change some things. For the reading, you need to fetch The whole Weasley family (including Percy) , Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape, Mad-Eye Moody, Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Fleur Delacour and Draco Malfoy._

_After you've finished reading this book, another one will appear. Please note that this books are not dangerous so nothing bad will happen if you read them._

_Love,_

_T.N.G_

_P.D: You'll meet us once you've finished reading._

"Well, it seems that we're supposed to read it, right?" Dumbledore had the usual tinkle in his eyes. "Well then, I'll go and inform Professors Snape and McGonagall, along with Mr. Malfoy. Arthur, please contact Kingsley and Tonks. Sirius-?"

"I'll go for Remus." Sirius said, and walked out of the room.

"What about Fleur?" Ron asked looking anxious. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Bill will call her, won't you Bill?"

"Of course." Bill answered and he Disapparated.

By lunch, everyone was there. The whole Weasley family and the other people who were called were sitting in the living-room. Percy was sitting away from his family, at the other end of the room, and was the only person not talking. Malfoy was cursing under his breath, Snape hissed something to Dumbledore, McGonagall talked with Mrs. Weasley, and the kids talked to each other. Sirius seemed eager to know about the future. Remus wasn't as happy. He thought this might not be good for them. Tonks, on the other hand, seemed to have mixed feelings. She wanted to know if Remus and her finally got together, but she was afraid the answer might be no.

"Who wants to read first?" Dumbledore asked. Nobody volunteered. Some were just too excited, some were nervous, and some just didn't want to be there. "So, no one?"

Nobody spoke.

"Well then, I'll start."


End file.
